staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Domisie - Rogi; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kacper - Magiczne sztuki, odc. 13 (The Magic Act); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 To Timmy! - Timmy się śmieje, odc. 24 (Timmy Brings A Smile); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 6 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 6); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Pokój 107 - odc. 7/13 - Kufel; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2030 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2031 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 8/13 - Dziewczyna gangstera; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Polska Pięknieje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:19 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1683; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Na podbój lądu odc. 2/5 (Journey of Life. Land Grab); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Doręczyciel - odc. 4/14 - Ważna przesyłka - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Szminka w wielkim mieście - odc. 7 (Lipstick Jungle, ep. 7) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Niezwykły ptak, odc. 25 (A Rare Bird); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 2 - Eksperyment - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zabij mnie, glino - txt str.777 115'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Tomasz Lengren, Maria Pakulinis, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Barbasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 5/44 - Film; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 6/44 - Szyba; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Rozkosze Emmy (Emma Gluck aka Emma's Bliss) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Sven Taddicken; wyk.:Jordis Triebel, Jurgen Vogel, Martin Feifel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości - Doznania (Human Body. Pushing the limits.) 42'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Dan Clinton, Mark Radice, Jeremy Turner; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Notacje - Marian Fuks. Przygody mojego życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 6/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 44/65 Nieugięty Dave, cz. 2 (Moonlighting (Cool Hand Dave, pt. 2)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 211 - Na ratunek Zosi; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:30 Familiada - odc. 1846; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bliżej Lasu - odc.3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Brzydula Betty - odc. 33/41 (Ugly Betty s. 2 Bananas for Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Brzydula Betty - odc. 34/41 (Ugly Betty s. 2 Zero Worship); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 12 Pułapka na muchy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 12/21 - Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Gilotyna - odc. 98; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18 - Spotkanie - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 78 (302) Podróż do Grecji cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino grozy - Mordercze mrówki (Hive, The) - txt str.777 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2007); reż.:Peter Manus; wyk.:Tom Wopat, Kal Weber, Elizabeth Healey; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 6/13 (Mental, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 7/13 (Mental, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kocham kino na bis - Warszawa 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Dominika Ostałowska, Lech Mackiewicz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Żukowski, Witold Wieliński, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Latawce 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Dzianowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Noc z serialem - Polskie drogi - odc. 4/11 - Na tropie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Miękkie lądowanie 17:20 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 17:35 Opinie 18:15 Mazury nieodkryte Odcinek: 4 18:30 Informacje, flesz sport, pogoda 18:55 Opinie 19:05 Telewizja LATO 19:20 Twój Fundusz, twoja szansa Odcinek: 13 19:45 Buduję, remontuję, urządzam 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Telewizja LATO 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:47 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:10 Atak na Londyn (7/7 Attack on London); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:29 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:24 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:39 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:51 Listy gończe odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 W labiryncie prawa odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Miś Yogi (52, 53) - serial animowany 08.00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (5) - serial animowany 08.30 Pinky i Mózg (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (254) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (123) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (341) - serial komediowy 11.00 Wzór 4 (62) - serial kryminalny 12.00 Chirurdzy 4 (62) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur 15 (110) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (13) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (13) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (148) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (29) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (34) - serial komediowy 20.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Ligi Światowej - mecz fazy grupowej 22.15 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 00.00 Impas (14, 15) - serial sensacyjny 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (35) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Dwóch i pół 4 (15, 16) - serial komediowy 10.50 Brzydula (93, 94) - serial komediowy 11.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara (15) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.20 Pogoda na wakacje 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Masa krytyczna - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2003 22.35 Bez śladu 6 (17) - serial kryminalny 23.35 Szymon Majewski Show 11 - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:06 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 53, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 219, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 25, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 8, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 22, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 36 16:00 Na południe - odc. 9, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 23, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 28, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 28, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 26, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 206 21:00 Przystojny szuka żony - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2005 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 17, USA 2007 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 18, USA 2007 1:00 Trąbka Clifforda Browna - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 15/33 - Porwanie (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Tajemnica Sagali odc.5 - Posłańcy ognia (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt str.777 kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Sukces - odc. 29/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Sukces - odc. 30/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 394 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 19/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 209* Po ślubie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Komediantka - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Polska prezydencja w ocenie Parlamentu Europejskiego; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Gry wojenne - cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 19/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Finał Odc. 16; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Wakacyjni goście; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dorastanie - odc. 7/7* - 1979 - 1980; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Operacja Życie - 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 19/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Wakacyjni goście; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Determinator - odc. 7/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 394; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Lalka - odc. 1* - Powrót; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Cztery Kultury Muzyczne według Krzesimira Dębskiego; koncert; STEREO 06:00 Zakończenie dnia RÚV 14.15 Golf w Islandii 14.45 Islandzki nożnej 15.40 Dziesięć palców 16.40 Guiding Light 17.25 Szpital weterynaryjny 17.55 Magazynowanie 18.25 Táknmálsfréttir 18.35 Skassið i Ham 19.00 Aktualności 19.30 Pogoda Aktualności 19.35 Prawda o zmianach klimatu 20.05 Anna żywności z Hiszpanii - Seafood 20.40 Dowód 21.30 Trio 22.00 Tíufréttir 22.15 Pogoda Aktualności 22.25 Tendencje przestępcze 23.10 Trójka 23.40 Aktualności 23.50 Harmonogram programu Stöð 2 07.00 Czas zabaw 08.15 Oprah 08.55 Dobra kondycja 09.10 Wielkie nadzieje 09.30 Lekarze 10.15 Niezależne osoby 11.00 Myśliciel 11.45 Matka 12.35 Sąsiedzi 13.00 Wyścigi bohater 15.10 Orange County 15.55 Wybaczcie, jestem bez głowy 16.25 Scooby Doo i partnerzy 16.45 Waybuloo 17.05 Wielkie nadzieje 17.30 Sąsiedzi 17.55 Rodzina Simpson 18.23 Pogoda 18.30 Aktualności 18.47 Sport 18.54 Drony 19.06 Pogoda 19.15 Dwóch i pół 19.35 Modern Family 20.00 Grill Joe Fel Szkoła 20.35 Wielki wyścig 21.20 NCIS 22.05 Na marginesie 22.50 Cała prawda 23.35 Rizzoli i Isles 00.20 Odszkodowanie 01.05 Wyścigi bohater 03.15 Pacyfik 04.15 NCIS 05.00 Modern Family 05.20 Wiadomości / drony Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð 15.30 Wiara i życie 16.00 Bł. Angielskim. zawartość 17.00 CBN News - 700 Klub 18.00 Michael Rood 18.30 Joel Osteen 19.00 Kościół żywy 20.00 Wieczorem światło 21.00 Jimmy Swaggart 22.00 Robert Schuller 23.00 Wezwanie orła 23.30 Benny Hinn 24.00 Way of the Master 00.30 Joni i Przyjaciele 01.00 Global Answers 01.30 Bł. Angielskim. zawartość SkjárEinn 08.00 Rachael Ray 08.45 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 16.40 Dynasty 17.25 Rachael Ray 18.10 My Generation 19.00 Real Housewives of Orange County 19.45 Whose Line is it Anyway? 20.10 Rules of Engagement 20.35 Parks & Recreation 21.00 Running Wilde 21.25 Happy Endings 21.50 Law & Order: Los Angeles 22.35 Parenthood 23.20 Royal Pains 00.05 In Plain Sight 00.50 CSI: Miami 01.35 Smash Cuts 02.00 Law & Order: LA ÍNN 18.00 Gestagangur 18.30 Lato polowanie 19.00 Fiskikóngurinn 19.30 Bob i Lobb 20.00 Hrafnaþing 21.00 Einar Kristinn i rybołówstwa 21.30 Kolgeitin 22.00 Hrafnaþing 23.00 Einar Kristinn i rybołówstwa 23.30 Kolgeitin